Find Someone Who You Can Show Your Crying Face To Without Fear
by Mayonee-samurai
Summary: A ZoroxOC. A woman sits and waits against a wall. She doesn't know what she is waiting for when a man shows up and leaves her speechless.


**Hi everybody! This short is just going to be a sample of a future ZoroxOC that I might slowly work on. This first chapter will be in first person just for the monologue, and I'll change it to third person in the next chapter :). I hope you enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece! **

* * *

"It's too bright".The words that left my mouth didn't register to my brain, the dry croaky tone sounding unfamiliar and foreign. I can't even remember how long I have been sitting on this filthy ground against this decrepit old shop front. Even the idea of moving from the spot was quickly beaten into submission by my instinct, but as to why I felt the need to stay was lost to me. My own broken body strained against any movement that it mistook for as me trying to pick myself off that hard concrete.

_What am I waiting for?_ The fact that I couldn't answer such a simple question made me want to scream in frustration. But I still sat there, feigning ignorance of the scorns of distaste shot my way by the local shopkeepers and passers-by. I couldn't hold back the miserable laugh that burst out of my throat, and I could feel the unwanted wetness along the corners of my eyes. It would be nice to be relied on to be somewhere so heavily that unleashing hatred on a complete stranger that hindered your journey seemed like a logical action to take. I bit my lip in an attempt to hold back a fresh sob that threatened to escape. I mustn't let people like them see these tears, I must hold them back, and wait.

"Oh? there's a cute nee-chan half-dead on the side of the road, must be trash collection day."

I tilted my aching neck up at the irritating disturbance. A group of three men had surrounded the worn in spot where I was crumpled on. My mind couldn't find the care to acknowledge the two men on the flanks, my focus on the leering man in the middle. His body seemed weighed down by the bulk of his muscles, his shirt struggling to cover his body. His lips were spread out thin from his sneer, exposing his ugly set of yellowing teeth. The way his beady eyes traced my body hungrily caused the warning signals to start flashing.

"This is no good, it's not safe for the environment to leave rotting meat out in the sun. Boys, I think we should take her. Consider it recycling." The unimportant men cackled as they slinked closer.

_This is bad._

I instinctively itched my unresponsive fingers towards my belt line, but even after straining the pained muscles, the only thing they grasped was air. It was gone. _Shit_. The curse flew out of my mouth in panic as the beady eyed man's cronies reached over to me. _Move, you stupid body!_ My arms refused to protect me and my legs refused to let me run or allow me to kick them. Overwhelmed with a sense of betrayal, my lips parted and I bared my teeth in a growl, ready to bite their fingers if I had to while my body whispered to me. Just wait.

_ "Takanami"_

A chorus of screams filled the air as the three men were thrown away from me by a forceful gust of wind. My jaw fell open from the shock and my eyes followed the flying men as they landed fifty metres from where I sat. I turned my head back around, trying to find the source of the voice.

A tanned man sauntered towards me, ruffling his cropped green hair with one hand and sheathing his sword with another. He shot a malicious smile in the direction of his victims, chuckling as they clumsily got up and ran away.

I couldn't help but look at the man's exposed chest as he loomed over me, blocking the rays of light that stung my eyes just a few short moments ago. His torso was hardened with thick muscle, but the thick line of scar tissue that travelled diagonally from the top left of his chest was drew my eyes in. My numbed fingers ached to touch the raised skin, wanting to feel the power of this man's body under my hands.

Feeling the heat of a blush on my face, I tried to shake those strange thoughts out of my head and looked up at him. He was staring at me, curiosity hinted in his gaze.

"Are you alright, woman?" His deep voice soothed me even though his words were rough. I couldn't utter a response, my capability of speech seemingly disappeared at that moment. The man crouched down in front of me so that he could look directly at me. Though his left eye remained closed, the intensity of his stare pierced through me.

A big smile spread across his face. "If you want to find a spot where you can sleep in peace, I can show you the perfect place." I blinked. I couldn't help but stare at him, wearing that cheeky grin. _Fearless _the first word that came to mind to describe his smile.

He held a hand out to me and jerked his head to the side, motioning that we should leave. I wanted to tell him that my body refused to move but before I could try and un-stick my tongue, my hand had grasped his.

It was so warm. I couldn't understand how this tough looking man could radiate such gentle warmth. Tears welled in my eyes.

Before my savior could notice them I pulled him towards me. As he fell I let go of his hand and wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey, what are you doi-" I tightened my grip.

"Please. Please just let me do this for awhile." I whispered as the tears streamed down my face, hiding them in his shoulder. The man didn't say a word as he wrapped his arms around me and held me in his strong embrace. I could feel my body release all of its strain as I cried into this stranger's shoulder.

_I don't have to wait anymore._

* * *

_**I** **hope** **you liked this one shot/possible story. (Note to self: Never ever write a story on your iPhone again). If you enjoyed it and want to read more then please tell me so I can think up of a good story :) Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
